Where the bloodline ends
by itaunt
Summary: **SETS AFTER 3x18** Bonnie doesn't unlink all the siblings before Matt stakes Finn with the white oak stake. Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn & Kol all dies, along with their bloodlines. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

~ ELENA'S POV: ~

I stood beside Matt as he opened the door and shot the white oak stake into Finns heart. I dragged him inside and closed the door, then I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Elena"

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"I was making a spell that was gonna unlink the siblings, but I didn't have the time. Klaus is dead, he dropped dead right besides me."

"He what? So klaus if finally dead after all?"

"Yes, he is" I looked at Matt, we both smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I'll tell Caroline, I'll ask if she can meet me and Matt right now" I said as I hang up on her, I opened the door and walked out with Matt, we saw both Finn & Sage dead.

"How did she die?" I asked, confused. We didn't stake her?

"Maybe someone staked her, Stefan maybe" he said, I nodded. I dialed Caroline's phone number, she picked up after 2 signals.

"Hey, care" I said, "meet me and Matt in the town square in 5?"

"I'll be there" she said and hung up.

We started walking towards the town square, we talked about all the originals finally being dead. After all we did, one stake and them all linked would mean that they would all be dead. We saw Caroline standing in the middle, we walked up to her.

"Hey, care" Matt said and hugged her, then I saw her body turn grey & the veins popped up.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, and looked confused, I dialed Alaric's number, he was here by 5 minutes.

"What's going on?" I asked him confused.

"Elena, Damon's dead too. Stefan too. They are all dead."


	2. Chapter 2

~ALARIC'S POV~

I sat in the Salvatore living room, Damon was pouring some bourbon for him & me.

"Ouch" Damon said, and touched almost where his heart was.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said through his teeth, almost mad. I sighed.

"Well, it's getting late. I should go" I said and walked up when I heard someone fall from the stairs, Damon and I shared a quick look at each other before we both went to see what had happen. We found Stefan, dead. How could that happen?

"How the hell did this happened?" I heard Damon said, he was angry. I turned around and looked at him, he's eyes was full of tears, he had just lost his little brother. I then looked at Damon and saw him getting weaker, he's body started to turn grey & his veins popped up.

"Damon?" I said and ran to him "Damon, no, what the hell?" I said and heard my phone ring, Damon was lying in front of me dead and I didn't wanna answer the phone if it wasn't someone important. I took my phone up and l saw it was Elena that was calling. What did she want? It was almost midnight.

"Hello?" I said, my eyes was blurry & my voice was shaky.

"Alaric? Caroline is dead, she just dropped dead" I felt confused, "meet me in the town square, please" she begged me.

"I'll be there in five" I answered and hung up, I ran out of the Salvatore mansion and started up my car, I drove to the town square as fast I could. I saw Caroline's dead body lying behind a tree with Elena & Matt around her, Elena was on her knees grieving and Matt was doing the same. I ran up to them and Elena turned around.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"She just dropped dead."

"So did Damon & Stefan."


	3. Chapter 3

**I got so many ideas for this story, so I just keep writing once i started, hehe. Anyway, here is chapter 3, i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

~ ELENA'S POV~

I woke up the next day hearing the rain drops outside my window. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler.. They were all dead. What was I gonna tell Liz? How was everyone at school gonna react? What was the cover story? Animal attack? House fire? Car accident? Even mentioning death anymore felt inevitable. Everywhere I went in my life, there was death. Ever since my parents funeral.

I sat up in my bed, wondering if I should just lay down or if I should get up. Nothing felt it didn't matter anymore. The originals was everyone dead, even my best friends, even Stefan & Damon. I sighed and went up and looked at myself in the mirror, I put my hair in a pony tail and walked down.

Jeremy was in the kitchen making a sandwich, Alaric was sleeping on the couch and I felt tears steaming down my face.

"Elena" Jeremy said and ran up to me and hugged me. I didn't say anything back to him, I just hugged him.

I sat down next to Alaric in the sofa, I didn't have anything to say, I just stared at the objects in front of me.

"Elena..." Alaric said.

"Don't" I said.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"Don't say anything, I don't wanna hear it... Everyone just keeps on dying so its no point. Don't say anything because nothing matters anymore."

"I was just gonna say that Bonnie is on her way" oh my god, Bonnie.. I wondered if she knew, how she took it when she found out that every single person we knew was dead, plain dead. Oh my god... I started crying again and ran upstairs to my room, I took my blanket and pillows over my head, I fell asleep.

After awhile that felt like an eternity, someone opened my bedroom door. Bonnie came in and sat down on my bed.

"Elena..." She started, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't start" I said and heard the doorbell ring, "I'm gonna go and get that" I sighed. I went downstairs and opened the front door.

"Elijah" I whispered, wasn't he dead?


	4. Chapter 5

~ ELIJAH'S POV~

I had to protect her. I didn't know why I felt this strong need to protect her, she wasn't Katerina, she was the total opposite. Elena was pure, compassionate, kind, she wasn't nothing like Katerina, but at the same time I felt like I was drawn to her in ways I can't explain, I have to meet her, I have to tell her what's my mother is plotting against her.

I started walking down the sidewalk, towards the Gilbert house. I heard Elena & her friend Bonnie talking in her room, Elena seemed to be in much grief & pain, and who blamed her? She had just lost her boyfriend and her best friend, it was understandable but it pained me more than anything to see her in such pain.

I knocked on the door and hoped it would be Elena that opened it, and when she did I heard her gasp for air.

"Elijah..." She said.

"Elena" I said and smirked a bit, I couldn't help it.

"Aren't.. You.. How..." I understand she was confused.

"Dead? Yeah I bet your confused, I'll explain it all if you will be a dear and invited me inside."

"Come in" she said and I saw tears in her eyes.

She walked towards the kitchen and we all sat down by the kitchen table, including the Bennett witch, or as Elena calls her, Bonnie.

"To perform the ritual my mother was planning" I started and looked at Elena, "it needed the blood of the doppelgänger. She putted it in the champagne that all of us drank, except me" Elena looked at me.

"So..." Bonnie started but I cut her off.

"See, I did find my mothers forgiveness to Niklaus after everything he's done a bit amusing, so I didn't trust her, later at the champagne toast when I heard your heartbeat race, I understood my mother was up too something."

"But, Stefan, Damon and Caroline are all dead."

"They were a part of one of the bloodlines."

"Bloodlines?" Bonnie asked me.

"Yes, their vampire bloodline. It was either Niklaus, Kol's, Finn's. or Rebekah's. But here's the thing, Elena, you can bring them back" I said and smirked at them both a bit.

"Wh..what?" She was shocked.


	5. Chapter 6

~ELENA'S POV~

I felt confused and happy at the same time, I could bring them back? I felt a tiny smile upon my lips.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Well, here's the thing. My mom was all her children dead, including me. So she plans to throw you back in time by a spell, sort of like time travel, but if she succeeds, every original will come back, and therefor your loved ones, but the thing is, if that happens she just redo the spell, and I'm dead and your loved ones are dead once again. But if something happens before you met Stefan, before Caroline was turned even before you broke the curse, then no one knows about the doppelgänger yet, there for they won't die and we are the only one who knows, therefor we can kill my mother before she does the spell the second time."

"So we three are the only one who knows?" I asked, maybe I could go back to time so far that my parents didn't have to die. Oh my god.

"Yes, my dear Elena" Elijah answered.

"Ok.. Well.. I'm gonna think about it" I said, but there wasn't much to think about.

I was lying in my bed at the evening, thinking about everything and nothing. Everyone would be back, my mom, my dad, Jenna, John.. Oh my god. I felt happy but scared at the same time, what if I failed?

I ran down the stairs and bumped into Jeremy.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"Im gonna visit Stefan's grave, I'll be home soon, ok?" I grabbed my car keys as he nodded. I started running towards the car. I drove fast from home. I know what I needed to do.


	6. Chapter 7

**Ok so I understand some of you were confused by all the time travel talk, Esther wants all her children dead as you know, so she wants to send back Elena to make that happen, to make Elijah drink the champagne too, so they would all be dead.**

* * *

**~ESTHER'S POV~**

I was upstairs fixing a spell, I heard a slight knock on the door.

"Come on in" I said with a pleasant smile, I stood with my back to whoever who was coming in.

"Mother" I heard Elijah's voice, I became surprise.

"Elijah" I said and turned around, "what are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"Well, here's the thing. I did find you forgiveness for Klaus a little bit amusing, and if not strange. So when I heard Elena's heartbeat race during the champagne toast, I didn't drink from it."

**~ELENA'S POV~**

I woke up the next day, fixing myself for the day. I brought out a pair of denim pants, a red shirt and a pair of grey converse. I flattered my hair and putted on my makeup. I then grabbed my car keys and my phone and drove to Bonnie's house. I knocked on the door and she opened, I hugged her.

"Are you ready she asked?" I nodded and she invited me in. Elijah was already in her kitchen, he was looking out the window.

"Hello, Elena" he said and as usual I gasped for air. Why did I do that? I couldn't deny he was hot though, but no one would ever find that out. I was already having much trouble with the Salvatore's as it was, or I did have problem with them, not anymore. I felt sad after that though.

**~ ELIJAH'S POV~ **

I heard Elena's car coming up the drive way, I felt a tiny smile, I felt happy I was gonna see her today. I had spent the night on Bonnie's couch, she had been such a nice friend to me and invited me and all, though I much rather wanted to sleep with ele.. What the hell was I thinking? Idiot. I looked at the window as I heard Elena & Bonnie enter the room.

"Hello, Elena" I said and heard her gasp for air, "shall we begin?" I asked and pulled out a chair at the kitchen table for her.


	7. Chapter4

**Enjoy my lovelies! **

* * *

**~ ELIJAH'S POV~**

"So my mom gave me this elixir" i said as I stood up, both Bonnie & Elena sat down at the kitchen table, "you are supposed to drink this" I looked at Elena, "and when you later fall asleep it will throw you back in time to the champagne toast, but with Bonnie's help she's gonna throw you back in time long enough before even your parents died" I said and smiled at her, I felt a little happiness for her, she was gonna get her family back, her biggest wish as far as I knew, at least right now.

"And we are the only ones who's gonna know?"

"Yes, and I will come and protect you, Elena, before klaus finds out, the second time, I promise" I heard her let out a breath of relief.

"Ok, let's to this" she said and smiled happily.

**~ ELENA'S POV ~**

I had drove home after the meeting with Elijah and Bonnie, Bonnie was gonna spend the night with me and bring the elixir. I sat down in the couch with the family iPad when Ric joined me, he sat down next to me.

"So, what you doing?" He said, "I see that you are happier, what happened?"

"Esther still wants her family dead, so she's gonna throw me back in time to make sure Elijah drinks the champagne too, but with Bonnie's help, Bonnie's gonna make sure I will be thrown back in time long enough for my parents too still be alive!" I said and smiled, I clicked on Thai food and ordered it home, it would take 25 minutes, I sighed a bit. I was really hungry.

"But, Elena.. You met Stefan the day your parents car went off the bridge."


End file.
